Jerry the Platypus
|image = JerrythePlatypus.png |nemesis = Perry the Platypus |creator = Heinz Doofenshmirtz |siblings = Other dopplegängers Doofenshmirtz created |first = "Cheer Up Candace" |gender = Male |age = 1 day (deceased) |height = The same as Perry The Platypus |last = "Meapless in Seattle" |nationality = American |hometown = Danville |profession = Clone |affiliations = Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated}} was the first doppelgänger of Perry the Platypus to roll off the Platyproliferatorinator built by Doofenshmirtz with the intention of discrediting and annihilating Perry. Despite that he was a failure, Doofenshmirtz mentions to have found him too cute to be able to dispose of. In spite of his obvious demise by the end of "Cheer Up Candace" he makes an appearance in the supposed preview of a disputed Chronicles of Meap sequel known as "Meap Me in St. Louis". It is possible that Jerry survived the explosion of the Platyproliferatorinator while the other lookalikes exploded. ("Meapless in Seattle") Personal life Jerry the Platypus was one of many Perry the Platypus doppelgängers created by Doofenshmirtz's Platyproliferatorinator. His purpose in life was to ruin Perry the Platypus's reputation, though he most likely remained at D.E.I due to his unconvincing appearance. Jerry joined the rest of the doppelgängers when they came together to destroy Perry the Platypus. However, due to his lack of physical prowess, he sat on the sidelines in a lounge chair and watched Perry fight for his life. Jerry the Platypus was eventually destroyed when Perry leaped onto his lounge chair, flinging him at the "reverse" button of the Platyproliferatorinator and causing it to suck him, along with all of the other clones. The Platyproliferatorinator exploded shortly afterwards. Physical appearance Unlike his fellow lookalikes, Jerry the Platypus had only the slightest similarity to the original. His frame was rather swollen, almost obese from some angles, while his arms remained basically the correct size. Jerry's bill was very large and distorted, forming a large bulb on the end. His mouth was permanently open, and he was constantly drooling. His eyes were differently sized and half-closed, overshadowed by thick black eyebrows. Jerry's fedora was also rather awkwardly sized for his head. Despite all of these rather unseemly features, Jerry the Platypus was thought "too cute to destroy" by Doofenshmirtz. Personality and traits Jerry the Platypus seemed to have very limited intelligence, staring vacantly into space and not obeying instructions. He was very amused by the sight of Perry the Platypus fighting his lookalikes, though he may have simply been mimicking Doofenshmirtz. Jerry was also very unpredictable in the use of his metal pipe, striking his master without any provocation. Skills and abilities Jerry the Platypus seems to have only one skill: the use of a metal pipe which he either chews on or wields as a melee weapon against people and objects around him. Jerry struck without any warning or provocation, and seemed to pack a mean punch. Appearances *"Cheer Up Candace" *"Rollercoaster: The Musical!" *"Meapless in Seattle" (Appears in credits) Category:Males Category:Deceased characters Category:Schemes and inventions Category:Perry the Platypus Category:Villains Category:Look Alikes Category:J Category:Heinz Doofenshmirtz Category:Perry Lookalikes Category:Background Characters Category:Evil